


Garden of Eden

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Run Before the Fandom Catches Up! [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Devil May Cry
Genre: Devils, Fights, Implied Relationships, Old Ass Writing, Shooting Guns, True Mates, What Was I Thinking?, pillows, take with a grain of salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante (along with his Mate Nero) encounter a devil that has a hidden Piece of Eden, transporting them back to 1190 A.D. They get targeted by the Templars. Altaïr rescues them with the intention of questioning them, but he senses the Piece of Eden they have with them and asks that they accompany him back to the Bureau and meet Malik. Malik has heard of the great demon Sparda and congradulates Altaïr for bringing him one of the legendary sons. But this is a world where one must work for a happy ending... And devils may cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden of Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Old plot bunny that I decided to post here.

* * *

Dante Spada was not a happy devil at the moment. They were surrounded by low-level demons that kept spawning around a bigger one. As soon as he cut through them, they popped back up in twice the numbers. 

"Aww, fuck this!" he hissed, launching himself into the air as he shot Ebony and Ivory with a ferocity that crossed over from his devil side. Nero, his gorgeous Mate, stood there in amusement as he cornered the bigger beast and cut it down with a revved strike of Red Queen. "Nero?" he asked as his younger Mate knelt and prodded a bloody object with a piece of fallen ceiling. 

"It doesn't feel like anything I've ever felt before. Not even sure if it's angelic, demonic or something else entirely..." 

"Something else. My Father had something like this on the mantle once. I asked and he answered me the way I answered you. Don't touch it just yet." He activated his trigger, looking at it through his true eyes. A veritable rainbow of color shot through his senses, the aura curling gently around him and his beloved Nero. "Yes, it appears to be the same sort of object. But why would a common demon have it? It was obviously stolen." 

"Aura sight?" 

"Rainbow. It's not Virgil's." Dante murmured, his Mate Mark aching at the thought of his brother/lover. "Damn it. He's still there." 

"I know. I can feel him in my Mark too. He's yet to break free of being Nelo Angelo." Sometimes Dante hated the fact that Nero had Seer blood. One day his beloved would come back, but they would have another as well, one designed to balance out all of the devils. "Should we touch it? I mean, through a cloth because I haven't Seen this." 

Dante shrugged, grabbing Nero's demon hand while touching it. He should have paid attention to the loud set of chords...

* * *

Altair was a Master Assassin. Of course, it had taken him many years to regain his Mastery and friendship with Malik he thought ruefully. It had only taken his near death for his old friend to realize that the grudge he held was not worse than the one Altair held for _himself_. Long after the one-armed Bureau manager had forgiven him, he still had not forgiven himself. The Eagle of Masayaf _knew_ that even in the afterlife he would castigate himself for that one mistake. It had cost Malik the only family remaining to him and Altair his only two friends. 

"Novice, you are lost again." 

"In thought, Malik, not ruminating on whether or not to steal your breakfast." Truth be told, his mind was also on the Apple. It had disappeared shortly after the killing of Al-Muhaim. "Why is it that my mind is on an object that disappeared years ago?" Malik snorted and shoved him off the desk. 

"Get to work, Novice. Mind the object later." there was a distinct fondness in his voice that Altair had failed to notice before. 

"I... Thank you, Malik." 

"What for? Your ass cannot go on missions if it is still here in my office. Swipe some other Novice's breakfast while you're at it. Your pick-pocketing skills need practice." Altair grinned as he held up Malik's keys. 

"Says who?" 

"I do." And then the bastard held up Altair's hidden blade. "You didn't even blink when I took it off."

"I was castigating myself." Only one event would cause his arrogant mask to slip and Malik knew it. Honey-brown softened minutely as his bracer was handed back.

"Still?" 

"Always." 

In retrospect, he should have avoided the dusty fight in the middle of an alleyway. Really, _really_ should've left the brilliant colors and the men who bore them. But it was the Apple that drew him to his absolutely stunning devil Mates. They also say that hindsight is 20/20. 

"They have to be Assassins! There's nothing else they could be... And they fight like those Godless bastards too..." A huge broadsword broke through a wooden shield as the first (much larger) light-haired man attacked the one who was about to sneak up on the smaller male. 

"Assassin? That's a new one, I think, Meh'era." 

"Ul'sayath, this is insane. We are in the middle of battle with humans!" 

"Right, right." 

"Jack-ass."

"I love you too." The sarcastic conversation had been going on as both men beat the Templars into unconsciousness. "Should we kill them?" 

"No, Ul'sayath. We may be what we are, but slaughtering humans is wrong." The taller male scowled something fierce before softening as he wrapped himself around the smaller. "Your Mother was human." 

"Hn, don't remind me, Meh'era. We're being watched." 

"I suspected as much. Come, Eagle, explain your presence." Altair dropped down in front of them, landing with a crouch before unsheathing his hidden blade. 

"How did you know I was here? That is a private name." 

"Oh, good. I thought you were going to speak Arabic. I am what is known as a Seer. Of course I know you and most things about you. There are certain parts shrouded. My name's-Mmph." A large hand clapped over the younger's mouth, silenced further by warning cobalt eyes. 

"Meh'era... Not in the middle of the street. Is there a secure place we can talk, Assassin? My Mate is most talkative when he shouldn't be." Calculating cobalt locked with golden. The smaller male had eyes a startling shade of teal. Both had the same hair-color and could have been considered siblings save for the difference in height as well as their interactions. "Well? I'd also appreciate it if this place also had a bath. Leather doesn't react well to blood." 

Several rooftops later and they were at the gates of the Bureau. The smaller male had stopped being so happy and the cold mask was rather startling. The taller of the pair had not slipped save once, when he'd glanced at the other with deep affection. Altair refused to think about how it contradicted everything he'd ever read or seen. As soon as the gates had closed, the teal-eyed one spoke. 

"I'm Nero Spada. The sulking one is Dante Spada, my Ul'sayath or as you would say, my husband. I am well aware that it is wrong by the standard here. I also could give a shit. So long as you don't separate us, you won't have any problems. Understand?"

"... Not quite. However, your husband has asked for a bath. I will need to meet with the Bureau manager for that." 

"It is all I ask at present, Eagle. That and perhaps you could forgive Dante his brashness. He's uncomfortable here as we are far from our home at the moment." Nero chuckled softly, smiling at a stony-faced Dante. The brightly glowing appendage offered to him was definitely new. "It's my hand. Just shake it and go get the cat-lover out of his office." He shook it, surprised to find it warm to the touch and fled to Malik's office as it ignited something he thought he'd lost after Maria. 

He dodged the customary knife thrown at him for the trouble of not knocking.  
"We have guests." 

"Why have you let them in, Novice?" 

"They were mistaken for Assassins. They brought down the entire unit after them and did not kill them. Apparently, they are not human." he explained briefly, sheathing and unsheathing his blade as he did so. "The smaller male is named Nero Spada and the taller is Dante... also Spada. Nero claims they are married." Malik grinned rather unnervingly as he finished. 

"You do realize that you have brought a devil into Masayaf? He is the son of the legendary Devil Spada that single-handedly made order out the chaos Hell was in. It is in our oldest records but he also founded us to keep the peace of the human world." 

"You are not-"

"Their ways are different from ours. The least we can do is respect them." 

"He is married to another male!" he spat, greatly disturbed to see his friend so easily accepting that fact. 

"It is most likely that Nero can bear him children. Devils are not monogamous unless they meet their True Mate. Oh, they also can find them amongst humans as well. You haven't fidgeted like that with your blade since you took Maria as your woman." Damn Malik for noticing his sinful interest! "By all rights, you are now a part of their culture and thus beyond mortal rules." 

"Malik! This is _not_ amusing!" he hissed at his laughing friend. "Devils do not exist and they are not sitting on a bench in Masayaf." 

"Then how do you explain the glowing arm?" Malik was now staring out of the window as Altair paced. 

"... The Apple. They have it on them. I can sense it pulsing from here." 

"Ah." The condescending tone had him resigned. Malik was in the position he was in due to his smarts and, not as some fools perceived, due to his injury. The man was still an excellent Assassin and pick-pocket, just as agile as some of their younger members. 

"You are again correct, my friend. I have yet to see someone outsmart you." Maybe Nero? The devil seemed ridiculously aware of where and when they were. Malik opened the door and strode out with a smirk.

* * *

Nero sank gratefully into the bath as Dante carefully worked over their leather dusters. His was a deep blue while Dante's was a ridiculous shade of crimson that stuck out anywhere, regardless of time and place. The Assassin didn't separate them from each other and the one-armed Malik had been a refreshing challenge to his intellect. Not that Dante was stupid or anything but sometimes his Mate simply could _not_ keep up with his theories on why they were here. 

"Ul'sayath, aren't you going to join me? It's awfully... lonely in this warm water." Just as Dante finished the leather a knock interrupted their alone time. 

"A message from the Assassins." 

"Can't it wait?" 

"No." 

"Damn. We'll be down in a minute." Nero rinsed off quickly and Dante washed faster than he'd done in a while. "Glad we packed spare dusters now?" 

"You mean you're glad I packed them as a precaution of jumping you while you're half-naked." His husband's lecherous grin said it all. 

Not even half-way into the corridor, they were attacked. Dante growled sub-vocally as he withdrew Rebellion at a ready stance. 

"Yamato or Red?" 

"Does it really matter, Meh'era?" 

"No." he answered cheekily, allowing his devil energy to summon the beloved katana. Activating it on the first of many katas, he lazily held the blade sideways, waiting to be further insulted. "They're... silent." 

"C'mon! You guys don't even register as a blip on our radar... Whoo, got some fire in this one!" Dante called over his shoulder as he blocked the first throwing knife. 

The session ended when they were back-to-back, deflecting projectiles until some idiot aimed at Nero's unborn pups. It Triggered both of them, beating the person responsible into a bloody pulp. Blood dripped from his fangs as he snarled while Dante snuffled their wriggling puppies. 

"They alright?" 

"As active as ever, Ul'sayath. They've been restless lately." Nero soothed the little one with a pulse of devil energy and Dante released his own. Their puppies had probably fallen asleep, pressed as they were against Nero's ribs. "Hmm." 

"Smart little ones; they knows their Jaresen from their Domaur." The other white-robed Assassins had backed off when they'd gone temporarily berserk. Now relaxed, most of the men and women had edged slightly closer. 

"You...You slaughtered one of our best with your claws." 

"He was trying to harm our litter. Wouldn't you get a little defensive?" Nero snapped back, leaning against Dante as his older Mate rumbled lowly. 

"Litter? But... You are male." That made Nero laugh, long and hard as he realized what the man was implying. 

"I'm not _human_. Of course I can bear my Mate a few pups. My body is built for it." he managed after swallowing his remaining laughter in the face of the man's shock. 

"Altair has let something not human within these walls?" 

"Dante... He must be patently stupid. I mean really, aggravate the two who have already (quite literally) ripped a fellow Assassin in half?" 

"Fool! Sheathe your blade." Malik al-Sayaf was a surprisingly furious sight. "How dare you attack the son of our Founder." While the man's voice was not raised, Nero could see the venom searing through his quiet words. Note to self, Nero thought, never make this mortal mad. "Just be glad I caught you in time, Novice." 

"Sir, what-" 

"Novice. You would not have lived had I not spoken. The current rank is a matter of your stupidity at aggravating our allies. Get out of my sight." 

"But, they're not _human_!" Honey brown eyes narrowed and the sword hanging so casually by Malik's side found its way through the protesting man. 

"Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent. Obviously, you've not memorized the Creed enough." The other Assassins shunned the dying man at Malik's feet at those words. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

* * *

Altair wanted to stab the man as he writhed on the ground, piteously begging for his life. 

"You deserve every moment of pain that is visited upon your filth. Trying to stain your blade with the blood of an innocent..." he muttered as he stepped _on_ the man's hands and still bleeding wound. 

"Al-Alta-" Said man merely sent his boot into the weakling's face, effectively shutting the pile of bleeding refuse up. 

"Disgusting." Striding up to the Bureau, he absently rubbed the base of his left ring finger, his temper evening out as Nero gestured with his hands and told a tale of demon-slaying alongside his chosen 'husband.' 

The other Assassins were genuinely interested as the clearly submissive man described something akin to mass murder. "And then the crazy motherfucker decided it wanted me as its Mate. Dante wasn't having any of that. We walked out of there covered in every demonic substance imagined... The Trigger doesn't take too kindly to others eyeing me in a suggestive manner." 

"This Trigger sounds fearsome-" The Assassin froze mid-way as Dante snorted in disagreement. "You do not agree?" 

"Nero's is far worse. I should tell you of the time Trish decided that she was my Mate as opposed to my Meh'era." The older devil commented lightly, a smirk gracing the tantalizing lips. By Allah, what was it with those sinful thoughts?! Now the elder devil was included? Altair sighed to himself; Fate loved to use him as a chew-toy. 

Nero rumbled softly, the blue glow tainted with a slight shade of amber, "Ul'sayath..."

"What? You were fuckin' _hot_ beating the shit out of her." The younger devil blushed as he buried his face into Dante's shoulder at the other's unrepentant response. "Hey, seriously." 

"Shut up, jack-ass, you're making me sound better than you are." 

"Hmph. It's because you are, beloved. You bear me a pup." A growl from Nero this time and a very unmanly yelp from Dante. 

"Our _pups_ are just fine, idiot." The younger male stressed with a hiss, allowing the large, calloused hand to glide across the fabric of the Assassin robes they wore. "Sometimes I wonder whether or not I should retrieve Virgil myself." 

"Time as well as Nero Angelo are kind to both you and the pups. You will not go to Hell again. I will wait for him." Teal eyes were full of amusement and soft anguish. There was another in their relationship? "We will wait." 

"Always." 

"Think one of them is Virgil's?" 

"I think so. One of them hasn't been soothed by your aura."

* * *

He didn't see much of their guests or the Apple for several weeks, involved as he was with missions and other Bureau business. 

"Malik, where's Altair?" That was Nero, curiosity in every word. 

"He is taking care of our networks in the various cities because he is the best." came Malik's carefully measured tone. "The Novice should be back very soon." He grinned and opened the door, absently dodging the knife as he stared blankly at the sight before him. Nero was stripped from the waist down, displaying a body to be envious of. Altair's Eagle Vision activated suddenly and he purred softly. The younger devil responded in a very odd manner, crooning back with a different note than he'd heard used with the older half-devil. He swallowed, willing the Vision away. "See?" 

"You have one of the ghira'lor. They have long since died out where we come from, save a single combined bloodline." Teal eyes traced up his body before locking with his honey-brown. "How unusual. The Vision is controlled." 

"I have lived with it all my life. It is why I am the Eagle of Masayaf." he stated plainly, being his usually blunt self. Acting out of character to retain allies for at least a week at a time drew a heavy toll on him. A soft smile was sent his way as Nero re-dressed and brushed against him, the whispered words meant solely for his hearing. 

"Balance is given within the Eagle's Vision. Angelo's Light in Hell, freedom of the heart. The Eagle's choice holds consequences for those of devilish origin. This I have witnessed since the beginning. Stand firm, cherish and always follow the Creed." This was followed by a very subtle caress. Altair bit his lip as the light touch stirred more or less what it was supposed to. "By the way, our bed is open." He stood still as the beautiful devil passed. "'Bye, Malik!" 

"Novice, why are you standing there like a plank of wood?" 

"... I was just groped." he couldn't wrap his mind around the implications of that. 

"So? I have reports that need to be on my desk by this evening." As always, Malik blithely shoved parchment, a quill and an ink pot across the desk. "Your confusion does not become you. Wipe that expression from your face." He snapped out of it, not wanting anymore of Malik's sarcasm directed at him for the time-being. 

Stretching out the kinks in his back from being bent over paperwork, Altair didn't even blink at the knife near his fingers. 

"Your mind is long gone, Novice. Feed yourself and get to bed." Malik murmured warmly, motioning to the candle stub. The voyage to the Mess was uneventful his dinner eaten with quiet relish. It was as he headed to his quarters that a person stepped in front of him. 

"La Ahad." He narrowed his eyes at the man who refused to believe him in their childhood.

"I seek to rest. I want no confrontation this night." Altair said evenly, his blade sheathed and his hands spread. He was leaning against the wall yawning to prove his point. 

"This is not about what you want, oh favored one. Our battle is a test of skill!" The crack of a broken wrist sounded throughout the compound; the man gasped as Nero casually held the limp hand away from him as the knife slipped to the ground with a dull thud. "What-" 

"He said he didn't want to fight." Nero said calmly as he let go. "You attacked an unarmed man." 

"He is no innocent!" was spat in his direction. He flinched in the dark, his mind partly on a raid that never should have happened nearly a decade ago. 

"Shows what you know, idiot. He's definitely pure... but I suppose rumors do run wild in a place like this." Altair was suddenly glad for the pitch-darkness of the hallway as he blushed. How did-Oh. Nero could probably smell that he'd never done anything of that nature. "Such a pity too. I think you _want_ him." 

"You speak of an unnatural sin! I do not-" 

"Shh." Nero's glowing claws were gently scrapping over the man's jugular, holding him in place as firmly as if he'd tied him with ropes. "What I'm saying is who wouldn't want him? He's strong, projects a very virile image and the scar on his lips is added sensuality. Plus there is that killer body hidden under all those layers... Climbing buildings is good for something, I guess." 

"Beast!" Nero laughed, the rich sound again stirring Altair up. 

**-Smuttish Scene-**

"You called?" Dante's warm voice asked right next to him. The Master Assassin stiffened as the older devil knocked back his hood and caressed his face. "Mmm, Nero, have you had a taste?" Altair gasped as Dante palmed his half-hard erection in front of his childhood tormentor. A searing hot tongue stroked along his own and tangled with it in his mouth. They broke apart as Altair whimpered softly. "I bet he wanted a taste. He's ours, human, so watch and learn." He squeaked as Dante lifted him up, wrapping his legs around the devil's waist as he tried to regain balance. "So... Altair... How do you feel about finishing this in our bed?" Each word was punctuated with a deliciously hot thrust against his own leaking cock. Dante was rumbling softly and he moaned quietly into the devil's neck as pleasure wracked his body. 

"Nngh... What are you... doing? Ahhhh!" He was abruptly and very unceremoniously taken to hand, the calloused palm encircling his aching length. "Are you really-Oh, Allah!" 

"Taking you in front of that jealous bastard? No. But it'll be damn close." Dante rumbled as Nero purred, casually licked his fingers in a fashion that had Altair keening softly. "Imagine that mouth around your cock." All he remembered was his eyes rolling back and white-hot pleasure arcing though him.

**-End Smuttish Scene-**

He awoke suddenly, jack-knifing to sit upright. That proved to be a bad idea; pain hit his lower back like a sledgehammer. 

"Nngh... Why does it hurt so?" he questioned softly, looking around slowly as he settled back down. The answer wrapped itself around his waist and drew him snug against what was clearly Dante and Nero curled around him. 

"Ugh, what are you doing awake at this hour? I could've sworn we wore you out." the sleep-roughened voice of Dante had him stiffening in their hold. 

"Ditto. Damn, I thought we had a zero-refractory time..." Nero crooned back, casually laving at his neck as Dante did the same. With each soothing swipe, he slid back into sleep. 

Altair awoke far smoother this time, the scent of coffee tempting him from his nest of pillows and blankets. He slid slowly out of the bed, his feet touching warm floor as opposed to cold stone. Looking down, he saw furs littering the floor around the room.  
Dante and Nero were tucking into what looked like good food. 

"Hey." He flushed a shade of bright pink as the older devil simply scooped him up and placed him between them. "Good to see you up." 

"How long did I sleep? I have missions-" Dante laughed lightly, shaking his head in amusement.

"Not now, Altair. Malik has granted you a rare day off. Actually, you're supposed to show us how to work the Apple so we can get home before my litter begins to show." Nero countered lightly. He flinched inside at the thought of not going with them. 

"I see..." Why did the thought of not seeing these two-demon hunters again hurt so badly? He'd known them for mere months! "I will have to show you how." The tone of his voice was like the desert in the middle of winter, bitingly cold and thoroughly un-inviting. Stark cobalt eyes widened as he flatly continued. "When do you wish to leave?" 

"Whoa, hold up. Is it something we-Oh! You thought-Wow. Nero, did you See this?" Dante was excited, looking between the pair of them like an overly playful puppy. 

"This? It probably has not occurred to them that he would reject us so soon to departure. Of course, these are gods we speak of and Altair is mortal." 

"Huh, he's got it all twisted. C'mere." 

"No." 

"You asked for it." Dante engulfed him in a rather warm embrace. "Now, I want you to _listen_ and _pay attention_. First, you're coming with us, 'cause no way am I leaving behind you sexy, half-god ass. Second, we need you to configure the Apple so it doesn't seal the power away too soon, probably around the 1600s. Finally, you've been taken at least a dozen times last night by two devils who are Mated to a third. That makes you a Mate in your own right. You, Altair La Ahad, are now my spouse." Altair swallowed convulsively as Dante purred those words in his ear. "Any other asinine behavior you want to display?" 

"No?" he questioned, arching into the gentle affection lavished upon him by his devils. 

"Great. Now, go get ready before I christen the floor with you again." Altair did blush at that statement as well as the lustful look shot his way.

* * *

Virgil's eyes snapped open as he rumbled deeply from his prison inside of Nelo Angelo. The neutral power he had carefully stored when he fell back into Hell was gathered for a final assault upon his manufactured Dark side. 

"Hey, ugly." Nelo Angelo never stood a chance against a fully grounded Spada. 

He found his motorcycle in perfect condition. The grin that he sported almost hurt as his mind sought out the devil Mate Bond. Curious echoes of a blocked Bond met his light inquiry. Odd. Usually, his lovers greeted him with an enthusiasm that often left him with a slight headache. This demanded investigation; he'd visit Devil May Cry first. The ride cleared his head of the last revenants of Hell, the gross bits of Nelo Angelo washed off in the not-so-clean rain. Dante always did like to be contradictory. The massive doors were locked up tight, but Virgil had been gifted with a key shortly before his stint in Hell. It creaked open and he was met with a bazooka to the face. 

"Who are you?" Oh he hoped Nero wasn't using Yamato. He summoned the nodachi, flicking his wrist so that the blade rested in the hollow of her throat. 

"I may ask the same of you, human. This is the house of my Mates Dante Spada and Nero Spada. What right do you have?" 

"Uhhh..." 

Virgil couldn't keep the sneer off of his face, as Nero would want him to, "Exactly. You have five minutes to collect your belongings and leave. Take anything that has his scent on it and you will be my lunch. Are we quite clear?"

"Hey, he owes me-Eep!" 

"I will see to it. How much does he owe you?" he humored her, lowering the blade to the area over her heart. 

"Couple grand. I saved his ass a few times." 

"Is that all?" Virgil asked cooly. Dante did not need saving; it was without saying. "I will find out if you're lying. He will be home soon enough." He pulled the katana away completely, sheathing it without further comment. 

The silence pressed down upon the recently released half-devil and the nervous human as they sat on the sofa together. He smiled when a golden glow lengthened and shifted into three forms; the woman jumped a foot or so in the air, much to his amusement. So they'd found the final member... A most excellent return gift. 

"Virg?" How good it was to hear that which he missed for months.

"Dante, Nero." He strode up to the man inbetween them and knelt. Worried golden eyes met pleased amethyst as Virgil caressed the light blush forming on the tanned cheek. "Who is this you've brought me? A jewel among the debris I'm sure. What is your name?" 

"Altair." The Middle Eastern accent had him brushing the hood away from his newest Mate and looking his fill. Sharp, exotic features stared back at him. The expressive golden eyes tilted slightly upwards, refined cheeks colored with a light dusting of pink, the lush lips nibbled on as Altair took in Devil May Cry. When they landed on Lady, there was the distinct snick of a blade and their precious Mate stared her down. "This one, she is as I am? Human." 

"Hmph, hardly. You are ours and that is something the cat dragged in. Dante, what is this I hear about a debt?" His Mate flushed a brilliant red as he realized who the human was. 

"Lady! I paid you off months ago." She sneered and pointed to the still flickering electric light. "We weren't even gone that long!" 

"It still counts. I'm sure we could settle this somewhere more priv-" Virgil snarled, baring his fangs as she touched Dante on the chest. "What?" 

Dante chuckled mentally before offering, **_Virg, Altair's also known as the Eagle of Masayaf._**

"Dante is _mine_ , foolish mortal. Release him immediately should you wish to see another day." When her hand was no longer in contact with his brother/beloved, Altair shot into action. She was disarmed and rendered helpless by the blade near her throat. "Ah." He smirked as he licked up the clearly sharp blade of Yamato, locking gazes with his Eagle. 

"Fuck! You're turned on by all of this?!" Lady spat, unable to keep the incredulity from her voice. The adorable blush was back and yet he stayed in position, blade still poised to kill. 

"Mmm, the gods read my mind. Sexy as hell and deadly too." Nero's lighter mental touch conveyed a feeling of deep satisfaction, followed by a flash of memory of Altair in the throes of passion. Oh, definitely something to see for himself. 

She was thrown out and the hunk of metal she called a gun followed. 

"Do not come here unless you have no other choice." Once she was gone from the premises, Virgil turned to his Mates with a soft smile. "Is she always like that?" Nero snarled in a kittenish manner, making him chuckle lightly. 

"I hate her. Trish and Lady are always coming onto him... I'm his Mate, dammit!" Altair watched the verbal volley for a while, the lush lips tugging up into a tiny smile. 

"I see you're used to their arguments." he murmured to his Eagle as Dante pinned Nero to the wall and ravished him. 

"Allah, it's like they fight just to make up. I did not catch your name." The soothing accent brought his mind back from the gutter. 

"Virgil Spada." Golden eyes traced him over before returning to his twin. 

"Dante is your brother." it was an assessing statement, as if their half-god was confirming something. 

"My younger twin by three minutes." he admitted dryly, "Though that does not make him any less annoying when he pleads with the puppy-look." 

"..." Silence met his attempt at humor and he saw that Altair had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Malik said that mortal laws no longer apply to me. What am I to all of you?" Virgil wrapped around the hunched figure in the shadows as he mulled over his answer. 

"You are the balance. Calm to our anger, joy to our sadness and love to our hatred of the lower beings. There is no Dark or Light but we still require someone to ground our devilish abilities if they get too out of hand. As for what you are, my Eagle? Ours and no others, the one made specifically for us. Mmm and you need my Mark on you as well." 

"Mark? What Mark? You say that as though there is a significance I have missed."

* * *

Altair held his breath as the third devil Mate rumbled softly into his ear, "The Mark is to show those that wish to claim you as their own that you are taken." 

The first time he met the demoness Trish, he'd been relaxing at the Devil May Cry in Nero's favorite sweatshirt and Dante's pants riding low on his hips. Paperwork was something none of his devils cared for so he spent most of his days finishing up reports or jobs that had been well done. 

The phone (a modern invention that still scared him into unsheathing his hidden blade) rang, causing him to curse under his breath in Arabic. He answered curtly, "Devil May Cry. This is Altair speaking, how may I help you? Dante and his partner Nero are on a job right now but Virgil and myself are more than capable of handling the job for you." 

"Altair, huh? I'm coming over." It clicked off abruptly, leaving him to moodily sheath and unsheath his blade for several minutes. The rumble of Virgil's motorcycle had him smiling as the older devil loped into the room. 

"My Eagle-" 

"So you're the one that answered the phone in that sexy voice. Meow... And who are you?" He growled lowly as he hid behind his Mate. "Ooo, scary too, hmm?" 

"Trish. You will desist in staring at my Mate." 

"Your Mate? He smells like Dante, Nero and-Oh. My bad, Hun. You just smell so good." He flicked out his blade, his stance settling into defensive mode. 

"Know this, female djinn, you will have a problem on your hands should you decide to take me as your Mate." The blonde laughed as he laced fingers with Virgil. 

"From you?" 

"No, Trish, from us." Nero laughed as he flicked blood off of his Devil Bringer into the sink. Altair'd had to throw knives to get that lesson into his devils. No bringing the job home and onto his carpet. "Dante, what'd you do with the soap?" 

"It's under the-" 

"You will stay there. This is the eighth Persian carpet and I will not have it." he hissed softly, throwing back his hoodie. 

"Well... If you stopped weaving them in your spare time and putting them down on the floor..." His eyes narrowed as he felt the Vision activate. He marched over to the sink, opened the cabinet door and took out the soap, his lips twitching as he slowly opened the bottle. "Eagle... What are you-Eek!" The poured soap was roughly scrubbed into both hands as Altair took his anger out on the cleaning material. "Sorry." 

"Acceptable." He sighed as he gentled his touch to smoothe along thier hands, "but you know how I feel about the blood." 

"Yeah." Kisses are pressed to his forehead and lips and he purrs softly with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
